The Runaway Bride
by Adrianna-Rossetti
Summary: Andrea's set to marry Nate Cooper. She has the dress..has the guests...has everything planned. But what happens when she realizes her heart is longing for a certain Editor?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks you guys!**

"Honey, you're so beautiful!" Katherine Sachs sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"Thanks Mom," Andrea blushed lightly.

She turned to face her reflection in the mirror and had to agree with her mother. The white wedding dress fit her like a a glove. The sleeves were lace, and the back plunged down to expose the creamy flesh. Her hair was up in an elegant twisted french bun with a few strand tendrils of brown hair loose in the front, and a little bit of eyeliner, black mascara, and a hint of shimmer to the inner corners of her eyes finished the look. In less than 20 minutes, Andrea Sachs was going to become Andrea Cooper.

"Here, I have one last thing for you. I'll be right back," Katherine held up her index finger as she ran out of the room.

Andrea chuckled at her mother and then turned back to the mirror. Her large brown eyes stared back at her. Nate had proposed to her a couple months ago after she had returned from Paris, and she had accepted. Why, she didn't know. Perhaps she was feeling extremely vulnerable and emotionally detached after leaving the woman who changed her life drastically. Miranda Priestly. Andrea sighed. She had left because she saw how ruthless Miranda could be. If Andrea had revealed her romantic feelings, Miranda would have most likely shot her down, blacklisted her, and exiled her from America. She left to protect her heart. It was getting more and more impossible to continue working for the woman she had feelings for without telling her. Tears welled up in her eyes when she thought about the iconic Editor, and before she could wipe them away, her mom hurried back into the room with a box clutched tightly in her hands.

"Oh honey!" Katherine exclaimed, mistaking her daughter's tears of sorrow for tears of happiness. She set the box down before embracing her daughter. "Just think. In about-" she paused and checked her watch, "-15 minutes, you're going to be married to the man of your dreams. I know...I'm going cry too!"

Andrea chuckled weakly and hastily wiped away the wetness that had formed in her eyes. Katherine kissed Andrea's forehead and gave her a last squeeze before picking up the box she had discarded earlier.

"Here," she said softly as she opened the plain wooden box, "it was my great-grandmother's. It's supposed to give the bride many years of luck, happiness, and love."

"Oh Mom," Andrea gasped when she saw the beautiful object in the box. It was a silver comb that was decorated with an intricate flower vine that wrapped around the base. "It's gorgeous."

Katherine nodded in agreement and helped place it in her daughter's beautiful chestnut hair. "Andrea, Nate is going to have a heart attack when he sees you walk down that aisle. You're so beautiful." Her eyes started welling up when she thought about her little girl growing up.

"Thank you," Andrea hugged her mom tightly and almost squeezed her eyes tight before she remembered that it would damage her delicate makeup. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie," Katherine exhaled and leaned back. "I suppose it's time for me to go and sit down. Your dad will be here in a few minutes to walk you down the aisle."

"Thank you so much for helping me get ready," Andrea kissed her cheek.

Katherine nodded tearfully and gave her daughter one last hug before standing and slipping out the door quietly. Andrea was left alone once more and she found herself looking in the mirror again. She looked stunning, but her face was sad. She knew what she needed, and unfortunately, the person she needed would probably never see-much less talk to-again. Andrea could hear the guests chattering, and her palms started to sweat. She could hear the organist warm up, and she started to feel dizzy and started stressing.

"I can't do this," Andrea fretted as she paced the floor, her heart pounding wildly. "I don't love him. I can't marry him!"

Making her decision quickly before her father came to get her, Andrea cautiously peeked out of her room. There was nobody in sight, so she seized the opportunity and made a quick dash to the exit doors of the church. It was spring out, so Andrea was fine in her thin dress, however, she was sweating enough so she wouldn't have noticed if it was 10 below zero. The dress wasn't particularly long, but it caused Andrea to trip slightly when she was trying to run away. Gathering the dress in one hand, she ran across the busy street, weaving her way through honking traffic, oblivious to the silver Mercedes idling in traffic. Black shades hid the blue eyes that watched her with curiously and a hint of desire. The brunette was gorgeous. Her flawless body darted its way through traffic effortlessly, her pinned-up hair waved gently in the breeze, and her dress flowed out behind her like a waterfall. However, when the owner of the eyes realized what kind of dress it was, her demeanor became icy.

"Roy, follow that girl in the wedding dress."

"Yes Miranda."

* * *

Richard Sachs squared his shoulders and knocked on the door where his girl was waiting for him. When no answer came, he rapped on the door a bit harder and called, "Andy?" Becoming seriously worried, he opened the door and scanned the room quickly. There was no sight of his daughter who was supposed to be wed in less than 5 minutes. "Andy!" He pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose and walked in the room. The sweet smell of Andrea's perfume was still in the air, and Richard deduced that it couldn't have been too long that his daughter was in the room. He pulled out his cell phone and tried to call her. He heard a ringing in the room, and after turning around multiple times to try and find the source, he found Andrea's cell phone laying on the glass table.

Richard sighed and hung up his phone. The ringing stopped. He slipped his cell phone back into his suit pocket and picked up Andrea's iPhone. Unlocking it in hopes to find clues, he faltered and almost dropped the phone when he checked her email inbox. Andrea had saved every single message Miranda Priestly had ever sent her, along with drafts she wrote to the woman that dated back to when she left her in Paris. How she managed to recover those emails, Richard did not know, since Andrea had told him that she had thrown her phone in the fountain. He was incredibly proud that Andrea had finally come to her senses and left the terrible job and the boss from hell, but judging from the emails, apparently there was more to their relationship than just a working one. Knowing it was wrong, but doing it anyways, Richard tapped on the drafts icon and read the latest one which dated to a day ago, his eyes becoming wider and wider as he read the heartfelt letter.

_Subject: I miss you._

_To: Miranda Priestly_

_Dear Miranda,_

_Tomorrow I'm going to be married. To a man who is not my Prince Charming, and whom I do not love. Initially, I wanted to invite you to the wedding-that would have been heaven for me, since I would be able to get through it knowing you were close. But after careful deliberation, I decided that would be hell as well, since I would be bounded to another, and I wouldn't be able to face you at all after the preacher said the dreaded words, 'you may kiss the bride.' My heart is aching, and I so do wish I could see you every day. I haven't seen you since that day where I waved to you and you regarded me with an incredible look of disdain. Anyway, I wish I had enough courage to apologize to you in person for leaving you, but most importantly, I wish I had enough courage to admit my true feelings. I love you Miranda Priestly. I have for a long time, and I will love you for the rest of my life. When the preacher says those dreaded words, I will be closing my eyes and pretending I am kissing you. My world will explode into a sea of endless blue, and although my heart will be heavy, it will be sated somewhat with the thought of you._

_All my love,_

_Andrea Sachs._

"Oh my god," Richard spoke aloud. He knew instantly what happened. His daughter had felt the pressure of marrying someone she did not have any feelings for, and left to escape. Andrea was-_is_ head-over-heels for her former boss. Richard shook his head at the only memory he had of 'that woman'. He had flown to New York as a special treat to spend time with his only daughter, only to have that woman pester and harass Andrea to the point of tears. His trip had been ruined, since Andrea had stressed herself out to the point where he practically became invisible to her fear and worries. However, after reading the sad letter, Richard had a newfound respect for that woman. She made his girl happy. Richard didn't care if Miranda was a woman-he was a fierce liberal and supporter of gay rights. His problem was with the way Miranda had treated Andrea. She had treated her naive assistant horribly, although according to some of Andrea's last phone calls home from Paris, Miranda had become more lenient and relaxed with her.

"I guess the stress got to her and she left," Richard mused out-loud.

He looked back at the iPhone and quickly scanned some of the earlier drafts that Andrea had written just after she had left the Editor in Paris.

_Subject: Oh god_

_To: Miranda Priestly_

_Dear Miranda,_

_I can't believe I left you. I even threw my phone in the fountain so I wasn't tempted to call you to beg for forgiveness and list the reasons why you should take me back...Because I can't come back Miranda. I finally realized that I had feelings for you after I saw you so raw and vulnerable after Stephen divorced you. I slept with Christian because I was feeling lonely, rejected, and sad. That was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made in my life, but the biggest mistake I made was falling in love with my boss. I knew nothing could come out of it, yet my stupid heart went after you anyways. Although it was my biggest mistake, it was also the greatest thing I could have done. I loved being in love with you, although I know the feelings were unrequited. I loved learning little habits and quirks about you. I loved just watching you. It may sound creepy, and I can imagine your response, but I couldn't help myself. Miranda, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It hasn't even been a week since I've left, and already, the only thing I want to do is run back into Elias Clarke and see you-even for just a moment._

_Your greatest disappointment,_

_Andrea Sachs._

Richard rubbed his temples and set the phone back down. He knew what he had to do. Pushing 'send' on the drafts, he gingerly set Andrea's iPhone back down and tried to push the immense guilt and doubt he felt. It wasn't his place to interfere, but he couldn't let his daughter go on for another minute feeling the way she did. Richard only prayed that Miranda would return Andrea's feelings, or at least be somewhat gentle if she turned her down. _Either way, it was for the best,_ Richard tried to reason with himself. _If Miranda doesn't love Andrea back, then she will know for sure and won't keep pining away for a love she can't have. If Miranda does love her, then marvelous._ Sating his conscious somewhat, Richard squared his shoulders and walked into the Great Hall of the church to inform 130 people that the bride had left.

* * *

Andrea ran all the way to Central Park before she could run no more. Collapsing heavily onto a park bench, Andrea placed her hand on her chest as she gasped for air. "Oh my gosh. What did I do?" Andrea's mind was in a state of turmoil. She had just abandoned her fiancé at the altar. Placing her elbow onto her thigh, Andrea hid her broken face with her hand and in the safety of her palm, released hot tears. She cried for losing the woman she never had, and the terrible ache she had in her heart increased when she thought about a sweet Nate Cooper eagerly awaiting for her to come walking down the aisle.

"Anyone would think you would be happy on your wedding day," a soft voice laced with coolness broke Andrea out of her sobs.

"M-Miranda!" the brunette's voice was thick with confusion and surprise. Hungrily, her large brown eyes took in Miranda's form. The older woman was a sight for sore eyes, dressed impeccably in black Bill Blass slacks, a Vera Wang wrap-around top, and a few chunky necklaces. 4-inch heels completed her appearance, and Andrea almost wanted to cry again just looking at Miranda's beauty.

"That is what most people call me," the white-haired Editor smirked.

Andrea blushed deeply before averting her eyes, not knowing that Miranda found her extremely irresistible in that position.

"Here," Andrea scooted over on the dirty bench and patted the empty spot with her hand.

Miranda regarded the filth on the bench before, much to Andrea's surprise, sitting gracefully down on it. "So will you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Andrea asked, trying to resist the temptation to run her fingers through the soft hair that was blown into Miranda's eyes by the gentle wind.

"Why you're dressed in a wedding gown," Miranda waved her hand carelessly. "Why you are-well were-crying. Why you left me in Paris."

"Um," Andrea gulped.

In the awkward silence that followed, Miranda took the opportunity to really study the brunette. The sun hit her brown eyes so gold flecks were visible in the pupils, and the intricate lace on her dress was just begging for Miranda's touch. A light sprinkle of freckles dotted the brunette's nose, and she couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed them before. Andrea's breasts were also rising evenly up and down, gently pushing against the white fabric that encased them, a sight that mesmerized Miranda. Andrea appeared not to notice, as she was struggling whether or not to tell the other woman the true meaning of why she left, or if she should make up an excuse.

A faint buzzing interrupted both women from their tasks. Miranda snapped out of her trance and groped around in her Versace handbag to find her iPhone. Out of respect, Andrea gazed ahead while Miranda unlocked her phone. She watched a group of kids play with a huge Yellow Labrador and a standard size black poodle and sighed quietly to herself. Miranda gasped as her eyes quickly scanned the screen of her phone.

"What?" Andrea reacted quickly, thinking Miranda had received bad news.

No response. Miranda kept reading the small screen, completely hypnotized from what the tiny pixels showed her. Her lips parted and she uttered a very soft _Oh_ _Andrea_. Blinking stupidly, Andrea was shocked. Did Miranda just whisper her name?

"Oh Andrea," Miranda said louder and turned her blue eyes to gaze into the brown eyes she missed so much. "You don't have to answer any of my previous questions."

"Wait, why?" Andrea struggled to get out...as cliché as it might have seemed, Miranda's eyes took her breath away.

"Because of your emails," Miranda hesitantly reached out and took Andrea's hand, which immediately went slack under Miranda's touch.

"My-my emails?" Andrea could hardly breathe. Miranda freaking Priestly was touching her!

"Yes. They are beautiful," Miranda's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "I feel exactly the same way darling."

Andrea's mouth dropped open. "Wait...the emails where I told you all of my embarrassing secrets?"

"I'd prefer to think of it as your hidden desires..." Miranda trailed off.

"Oh my god," Andrea pulled her hand away and started to hyperventilate. "Those were never supposed to be sent."

"Andrea, did you not want me to find out?" Miranda asked, hurt.

Andrea quickly reached over and grasped both of Miranda's cool hands in her own. "Not in that way."

"I happened to think it was incredibly sweet," Miranda confessed and then continued almost shyly, "that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Are you saying that my feelings are returned?" Andrea's eyes shined with hope and she held her breath waiting for her love's response.

"Yes my dear Andrea," Miranda leaned in and rested her forehead against Andrea's, "that is exactly what it means."

Overcome with emotion, Andrea wrapped her arms around Miranda's back and drew her in for a tight hug, tucking her face in the crook of the Editor's elegant neck. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of Miranda's skin, feeling Miranda do the same with her hair. Pleasantly surprised to find that Andrea's back was exposed, Miranda started caressing the silky skin, causing goosebumps to rise at her gentle touch. Andrea shivered and tightened her hold slightly. She curled her fingers into the short hairs at the base of Miranda's neck and started gently playing with them. As she stroked the soft hair, Miranda let out a sigh of contentment. The last person that had played with her hair was her mother when she was 10. Miranda didn't let anyone touch her, and it felt so good when Andrea did. She had never allowed anybody, with exception of her daughters, to touch her in such a tender way, simply because she didn't trust anyone to do so.

"Miranda," Andrea breathed reverently, lifting her head from Miranda's neck so she could touch their foreheads together again.

"Andrea," Miranda responded in kind, closing her eyes at the peace she felt.

"Oh crap, are the paparazzi around?" Andrea shot up, suddenly panicked. Her head snapped from her sharp movement and she winced in pain.

"Darling," Miranda cupped her cheeks, forcing the brunette to look at her, "you're going to cause yourself whiplash if you do that too many times. I don't care what the paparazzi photograph or print. Besides, we've been cuddling for so long, it's really too late to back out now."

Andrea giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You said 'cuddling'," Andrea giggled some more.

"Don't tell page 6," Miranda whispered and leaned in and captured the red succulent lips with her own.

Andrea felt for sure she had died and gone to heaven. The woman she loved was kissing her. Miranda's tongue soon came into play, and they french kissed for what seemed like hours. Miranda took great delight in hearing Andrea's soft moans of pleasure as she expertly sucked and gently nibbled the pouty lips, and Andrea could barely form a coherent thought. Their bodies were pressed together fully, and each woman could feel the other's heart beating erratically as their arms wrapped firmly around each other. When they finally broke apart, they both were inhaling deeply and their faces were flushed.

"Wow," was all Andrea could say.

"Mmm," Miranda hummed.

"You're a wonderful kisser," Andrea kissed the bridge of Miranda's nose.

"Darling, I'm wonderful at _ever__ything_ I do," Miranda said seriously.

"Can't argue with that," Andrea hummed and kissed her again briefly on the lips. Then, gathering all of her courage, she bravely looked Miranda in the eyes and breathed, "I love you Miranda."

Miranda's heart soared at the brunette's declaration. Yes, she had read the words in the email, but that was on a screen. Andrea's words were from the heart, and they flowed through Miranda's body like warm honey. "I love you too Andrea."

* * *

After spending the glorious afternoon with Miranda, Andrea realized she had to go back and face the music. What she did to Nate was really rotten, and he deserved an apology. Plus, she had to explain to her parents why she left...not to mention the 130 guests she had. Miranda had offered to drive her to the hotel where everybody was staying, saying that the wedding dress was 'too pretty to be put through the running it went through before.' Andrea laughed softly before pecking Miranda on the cheek and intertwining their fingers. Before Andrea got out of the car, Miranda leaned in for one last kiss that left Andrea breathless again.

"We still have a lot to talk about Andrea," Miranda sighed and bit her lip slightly. "But I want you to be with me."

"Of course Mira," Andrea tested the nickname out, which to her delight, seemed to please the Editor. She kissed Miranda's neck. "I will always be yours for as long as you want me."

"Good," Miranda said simply.

They kissed one last time before Andrea reluctantly parted and stepped out of the car.

"Thanks Roy," she tossed over her shoulder.

And with that, she walked into the hotel, leaving Miranda to greedily inhale the delicious scent left behind from the brunette's perfume.

* * *

Of course, Nate had to be the first person she saw. He was sitting at the bar, drinking what appeared to be a vodka. It was awkward to say the least. Andrea didn't know what to do or how to start the conversation, so she sat down next to him stiffly and waited for him to make the first move.

"Jesus Christ Andy," he growled, turning his chair to face her. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Nate, I can't be your wife," Andrea decided a more direct approach would be faster and easier.

"What? Why not? Is there another bloke? Because if there is, I'm gonna pound his fu-"

"Nate. Stop!" Andrea cut off his swear word. "I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you."

Nate shut his eyes tightly and rubbed his eyes with his fingertips. Andrea winced in sympathy. She really did feel like shit breaking his heart, but Miranda had taken a permanent place at the top, and there was simply not enough room for two people.

"I s'pose it's better like this," he said gruffly.

"Nate..."

"No, I understand. I could tell you weren't ready and I pushed you," Nate said, looking into his drink.

"Nate, you didn't push me. I should have been clear from the start. I'm so sorry," Andrea said miserably.

"Is there somebody else?" Nate tightened his grip on his glass.

"Um..."

"Just answer me," he turned his green eyes onto her, making her squirm.

Andrea avoided his piercing gaze. "Yes," she whispered.

Nate's fingers clutched his drink so hard, his knuckles turned white. Andrea thought it was a miracle that he didn't shatter the glass.

"Well, better to find out now than find out after we were married," Nate weakly said. He stood up and tossed some cash on the counter.

"Nate," Andrea stood up quickly and placed her hand on his forearm. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I get it," Nate shifted his arm away.

Andrea felt terrible. He turned his back to her and started to walk towards the door but paused. Nate glanced over his shoulder and said, "I meant to tell you, you look absolutely beautiful." He smiled, though Andrea could tell it was killing him. "I'll see you around." And then he was gone. Andrea's eyes watered, but her heart felt lighter. Pulling herself together, she entered the elevator and pushed the button for the 23rd floor where her parents were staying. _You have Miranda. She is your future._ And despite her guiltiness over Nate, she couldn't help but brighten considerably when she thought of the woman who had changed her life again.

Exiting the elevator, she made the long walk down the hallway to her parents room and knocked on the door firmly before she chickened out. The door swung open and her mother appeared. Seeing Andrea, she almost shut it again before Richard stuck his foot out and caught it. Katherine threw her arms in the air and marched back into the suite. Andrea's heart fell, but she stepped inside the room with a strained smile to her dad.

"I can not believe you did that to_ Nate_," Katherine seethed. "Nate of all people! The man you've been in love with since college!"

"Mom-"

"No Andy," Katherine wagged her finger at her daughter, "you broke his heart. And what about the guests? They all came, expecting to see you happily married off to a wonderful man. And what do you do? You abandon them!"

"Mom!" Andrea tried to explain.

"And what about me? Huh? I deserved to see my only daughter get married."

"Wait a minute," Andrea said, starting to get angry. "It was _my_ wedding. It was _my _day. I hate to break it to you, but it's not about you. My heart was telling me that marrying Nate would be one of the biggest mistakes of my life, so I listened to it."

"Well why didn't your," Katherine practically spat the next word, "_heart_ tell you all this weeks ago when Nate actually proposed?"

"Because I wasn't brave or strong enough to go after my heart's desire!" Andrea's voice grew louder.

"And what is your heart's desire?" Katherine crossed her arms.

"Miranda Priestly!" Andrea shouted before realized that she had just revealed two major important things. One being, Miranda Priestly was her former boss, and two being, Miranda Priestly was a woman.

Katherine opened her mouth, shut it, and then turned around and walked into the other room. Andrea looked at her dad with watery eyes.

"Do you hate me also?" she sniffed.

"Honey, I'm the one who sent Miranda those emails," Richard confessed. He held up his hand at Andrea's protests. "I wanted to see you happy. I know I violated your privacy, but I needed to see you with a person you love. I personally don't care that Miranda is a woman. But if she _ever_ treats you like she did when you were her assistant...she will have _me_ to deal with."

"Oh Daddy," Andrea rushed forward and squeezed him around the middle tightly. "Thank you for handling the guests after I left. Thank you for being so supportive. Thank you for sending Miranda those emails," she murmured. "Thank you thank you thank you."

Richard returned the hug and kissed her head. "I'm sure your mom with come around. She's just extremely disappointed that she didn't see you getting married today."

"I understand that," Andrea said. "But she needs to understand that if I were to be married today, I would be miserable for the rest of my life."

"I understand, and so will she. But give her time. See it from her perspective," Richard advised.

"You're right," Andrea mumbled. Extracting herself from her dad's strong and protective hug, Andrea walked over to the room where her mom disappeared and knocked softly. When there was no answer, she entered quietly and found her mom on the balcony. Andrea let herself out and joined her mom.

"I'm sorry," Andrea said softly.

"I know honey," Katherine sighed. "I'm not mad at you for leaving your own wedding...how could I? I'm not the groom. I'm just upset that you would lead Nate on like that."

"Yeah," Andrea hung her head. It was true. She had let Nate believe that she was 100% invested in their relationship.

"And the whole entire Miranda Priestly thing is hard for me to wrap my head around," Katherine admitted.

"Same here," Andrea laughed but quieted when she realized her mom wasn't laughing with her. She exhaled and looked out over the busy streets of New York. After some time with no talking, Andrea began to get uncomfortable and prepared to take her leave. "I have to go Mom."

"To her?" Katherine questioned.

"Uh, yeah," Andrea winced.

"See you later," she said, not even looking at Andrea.

It hurt so much more than if Katherine would to punch her in the face. Andrea's heart sunk and she shuffled away after saying, "I love you Mom." She slipped out off of the balcony, and after another fierce hug from her dad, left the hotel. Andrea hailed a cab, and climbed into it, giddiness invading her senses when she thought about Miranda waiting for her. What Andrea wouldn't give for one of Miranda's hugs, or better yet, her kisses at that very second. Impatiently, she stared out of the window as the cab drove impossibly slow through the heavy traffic. Finally, she reached Miranda's townhouse and practically tripped on her way out of the cab in her haste to get to her love. Andrea didn't even have to ring the doorbell. The door swung open to reveal Miranda in a midnight blue silk bathrobe, and Andrea's mouth watered at the sight. Pulling the starstruck brunette in by the elbow, Miranda claimed Andrea's lips quickly with her own. Andrea sighed with contentment and allowed Miranda to kiss away her pain, guilt, and sadness. Noticing her love was a bit distracted, Miranda pulled back.

"Are you alright?" Miranda's palms found themselves on Andrea's cheekbones.

"Yes," Andrea breathed against thin pink lips. "I am perfect, now that I'm with you."

Miranda blushed and brushed their lips together again. "I love you."

"And I love you."

**So what did you guys think? Should I write another chapter detailing their (possible) wedding, or should I just leave it as a one-shot? Thank you so much :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your incredible support! Due to many people wanting to see the actual wedding, I decided to write it. :) Hopefully you like it. *Warning. Fluffiness ahead* ****  
**

"Are you sure you're actually going to go through with this?"

"Yes Mom," Andrea groaned and rubbed her temples. "As I've told you a thousand times before...I love her and I'm going to marry her in a week, whether you show up or not."

She wasn't trying to be mean...it's just that her mother couldn't get it through her thick head that she was going to be married to Miranda. Hell, she couldn't even believe it herself. Miranda had proposed four months ago, exactly a year after Andrea had abandoned her wedding to Nate. Andrea sighed and rubbed her eyes with her free hand as she made her way over to the window to look down at her lover's street.

"I just don't understand you sometimes Andy," Andrea could practically hear Katherine's head shaking back and forth in disappointment. "What do you see in that woman?"

"Hey," Andrea began to get irritated. "'That woman' is my future wife, so I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to her like she was some kind of..." she paused as she angrily tried to think of a word, "miscreant or something! We're getting married, and that's final. That's _all._"

And with that, she hung up. Andrea still didn't know what her mother's deal with Miranda was...the Editor was more than financially stable, she had a solid career (hell...she drove the fashion world), and she loved Andrea with her whole heart. What more could a mother ask for in a daughter-in-law? Andrea growled slightly under her breath. She glanced down and couldn't suppress a grin when she saw the sparkling diamond ring on her left ring finger. Resting her hand against the windowpane, she closed her eyes and thought about the happiest day in her life.

_"Mira, this was the best evening ever," Andrea turned her head to the side and beamed at her lover._

_"I'm glad," the soft-spoken words were uttered gently._

_Andrea reached for Miranda's hand across the red and white checkered blanket and squeezed it tightly with another blinding smile. Turning her head back up to the starry sky, Andrea sighed in contentment. Miranda had surprised her with a spontaneous drive to Central Park, where Andrea found herself looking at a cozy picnic blanket along with two men in tuxedos holding twin silver platters. They graciously bowed to the two women before whipping off the lids to reveal two of the most elegant steaks Andrea had ever seen. A third man held a nameless bottle of what appeared to be a very expensive wine._

_"Miranda," Andrea laughed, "the point of a picnic is to have home-made chicken and watermelon."_

_"I will not carry my dinner around in a brown wicker-woven basket Andrea," Miranda sniffed with a twinkle in her eye. "At least I did not order chairs to sit on."_

_"Which I'm happy for!" Andrea exclaimed, throwing her arms around Miranda's neck. "Picnics aren't picnics with chairs!" _

_"I know," Miranda kissed her young lover quickly before backing away. "Now, time for dinner."_

_Sounding very much like a child, Andrea responded with a 'yippee!' before skipping away and plopping herself ungracefully on the blanket. However, she did have enough sense to land with her legs crossed, as she was wearing a cerulean blue dress that fell just above her knees. Kicking off her Manolo wedges, Andrea patted the space next to her impatiently. Miranda followed with a hint of a smile and sat down almost regally. Following Andrea's lead, she too, took off her Pradas, and breathed a sigh of relief when her toes had space to wriggle._

_"Doesn't that feel nice?" Andrea grinned._

_"Yes, it does," Miranda admitted. "If I had known you were so excited about something as mundane as a picnic, I would have done this for you ages ago."_

_"Hey, picnic's aren't mundane lady," Andrea's eyes were bright. "They can be quite magical, if you let them."_

_"Hmm," was all Miranda offered in response, but couldn't help but feel the effect of the enthusiasm rolling off of Andrea in waves. "How about dinner now?" _

_After they had eaten the delicious steak and drunk the wine, the two waiters brought them chocolate covered strawberries, which made Andrea's eyes light up with mischief. She took the ripe red fruit in her fingers and bit into it, letting some of the juice dribble down her chin. Noting with a pleased expression, that Miranda's gaze was transfixed on her lips. Slowly, Andrea licked up what she could reach with her tongue, and then used her index finger to sexily wipe off the excess and pop the digit in her mouth. "Mmm," she murmured as her tongue swirled around her finger. Miranda' s control snapped and she pounced. Ignoring Andrea's little squeak of surprise, Miranda had her wrapped up in a warm embrace and in a heated kiss faster than Andrea could say Runway. Their lips locked together as their tongues stroked each other's firmly. Every so often, either Miranda or Andrea would pick up a fresh strawberry and hold in between the two of them to share. Luckily for the three waiters, they had enough sense to leave quickly before they witnessed any of the passionate make-out session. _

_When they had finally consumed all of the strawberries and broke their embrace to look around, it had turned dark. Andrea's breath was stolen when she saw Miranda's silver hair glow in the moonlight, and all she could do was simply stare._

_"What?" Miranda asked self-consciously._

_"You're beautiful," Andrea said lowly._

_Miranda blushed, and Andrea leaned in to seal her words with a kiss. It was soft and reassuring._

_"Hey," Andrea mumbled, breaking the kiss ._

_"What?" Miranda continued nuzzling the soft skin on the brunette's neck._

_"Would you be opposed to rolling down this hill with me?"_

_"Are you kidding me?" Miranda jerked her head back and glanced down at her designer clothes, shaking her head. "Absolutely not. It would ruin your dress, as well as my pants."_

_"Oh Mira, it'll be fun!" Andrea turned her large brown eyes onto full scale and looked at Miranda pleadingly._

_The older woman sighed and tried to resist the puppy dog look being directed at her, but with little success. "Fine," she blew out. Andrea's smile was worth it. Miranda yelped in surprise when she felt Andrea wrap her arms around her waist. "Relax, I've got you," Andrea whispered in her ear and Miranda shivered. Andrea pulled her love's body closer to her own and hugged Miranda tightly before she tilted them on their sides. Gravity didn't break their fall, but Andrea's body did. Miranda fell on top of the grinning brunette before Andrea gently started rolling them over and over. Miranda hated to admit it, but she actually enjoyed herself. Andrea's eyes in the moonlight were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and she kept her own cool blue ones locked on her lifeline. They rolled endlessly under the moon's rays, with Andrea steadily controlling their movements and keeping Miranda safe. When they finally came to a rest at the bottom of the hill, Miranda was on top of Andrea with her legs on either side of Andrea's hips. Her arms were under Andrea's back, but they didn't feel numb under the brunette's weight, since all Miranda could focus on was the closeness of their bodies as well as the internal peace she felt. The love and devotion sparkling in both women's eyes was enough to make any person jealous of what they had._

_"This is just like the Lion King," Andrea said sweetly, gazing up at Miranda._

_"Hmm?" Miranda asked, distracted by the sight of Andrea beneath her._

_"Can you feel the love tonight?" Andrea sang before looking up at Miranda through lowered lashes. "It's just like the scene where the childhood friends Nala and Simba meet again, and they discover their feelings for each other."_

_"I've seen the movie with the twins," Miranda kissed Andrea's cheek. "Did that romantic scene inspire you to roll down this hill with me?"_

_"Guilty," Andrea blushed and placed her hands on Miranda's chest bone between the soft swells of the older woman's breasts. Miranda hummed at the soft contact and gently worked her arms out from underneath the brunette._

_Running her hands through the long chestnut hair, Miranda asked somewhat shyly, "Andrea?"_

_"Mmm?" Andrea closed her eyes and savored the comforting feeling of having her hair stroked._

_"Can you sing that song again?"_

_Andrea opened her eyes and grinned._

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are._

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, _

_That we got this far._

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest,_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_Miranda's heart swelled at the love she felt and leaned down to capture Andrea's succulent lips with her own. Andrea's hands sneaked from Miranda's chest up to the back of her neck and interlaced her fingers, holding Miranda close. A little giggle escaped Andrea as she quickly turned the tables so she was on top._

_"Thank you," Andrea breathed in her ear. "It's been the most perfect day ever."_

_"Let's walk back up the hill and I'll hopefully make it even more perfect," Miranda clutched Andrea's hands with her own . _

_"Alright."_

_Andrea got off of Miranda and held her hand out for the Editor to take. Leaning her head on Andrea's shoulder, Miranda melted when she felt her lover wrap her arm around her waist and rested her head on top of her own silver hair. _

_After they had reached their picnic blanket, Andrea held Miranda's hands and laid them both on their backs again to look at the endless sky of stars._

_"Mira, this was the best evening ever," Andrea turned her head to the side and beamed at her lover._

_"I'm glad," the soft-spoken words were uttered gently._

_Andrea sighed happily and intertwined their fingers. Laying in silence for a moment, both women took the opportunity to revel in the mutual love and tranquility they felt. The moon and stars were bright, and crickets gently chirped in the distance. It was the perfect summer evening. Andrea closed her eyes and let her senses take over. She could hear Miranda's soft breathing , and feel the warm summer wind gently caress her bare legs and arms. If Andrea Sachs died at that very second, she would have died the happiest person on the planet. _

_"Andrea?" Miranda broke the silence._

_"Yes Mira?" Andrea kept her eyes closed. _

_There was a pause. Concerned, Andrea opened her eyes and turned her body to face Miranda who looked nervous. Miranda never looked nervous. Propping her head so it was resting on her hand, Andrea stared deep into the blue orbs she loved so much and ran her fingers through Miranda's silky hair in an attempt to relax her lover. Speaking softly, she continued playing with the silky strands._

_"What is it Mira?"_

_Miranda let out a shaky breath, which made Andrea sit up in alarm and cup the older woman's face._

_"You're making me frightened. Tell me." _

_"I'm sorry darling, that was not my intent," Miranda gave a quick peck to Andrea's lips. "I just have something I'd like to ask you."_

_"Oh no," Andrea gasped, fearing the worst. "Tell me quick!"_

_"No Andrea," Miranda said firmly, "this question will take time."_

_Andrea tried to withdrawal her hands, but Miranda quickly caught them and pressed them to her cheeks again._

_"My dear sweet Andrea," Miranda breathed, kissing Andrea's palms. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." After pausing to assess Andrea's shocked expression, she continued. "You make me so happy. You persuade me to do things I'd never done before in my life, such as rolling down that hill. The Miranda Priestly Editor-in-Chief of Runway would never do such a thing. What I'm trying to say is…you make me feel young again Andrea. And I find myself happier whenever you're around. So," she paused again and took her hands away from Andrea's to reach in the pocket of her slacks. Pulling out a 16-carat diamond ring, she looked in to teary brown eyes and asked, " will you do me the honor of marrying me?" _

_"Yes yes yes," Andrea whispered overcome with emotion. As her eyes became even more watery, Miranda decided that as cliché as it was, the brunette was beautiful when she cried. Her large brown eyes sparkled with tears, yet through them shone a devotion and love strong enough to break down every last one of Miranda's walls to the point of making the older woman become a bit teary herself._

_"Don't cry darling," Miranda murmured.  
_

_"You're crying too," Andrea laughed softly through her watery eyes._

_Miranda slid the multi-million dollar ring easily onto Andrea's slim ring finger and kissed the trembling skin. After she lifted her lips from Andrea's finger, Andrea pulled her into a fierce hug. _

_"I love you so much Miranda Priestly," Andrea murmured in her ear. "And I can't wait to become yours forever."_

_"You are already mine forever," Miranda growled and kissed Andrea for the first time as her fiancée. _

Two warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist, startling her out of her daydream.

"Is everything alright darling?" a low voice husked in her ear.

"Wonderful," Andrea turned in the embrace and feasted her eyes on her fiancée-something she never got tired of doing. "I was just being nostalgic and thinking about the way you proposed to me. It was perfect, and easily the best day of my life."

"Mmm, same for me darling," Miranda brushed her lips against the brunette's.

"Although I still believe the ring was too much," Andrea looked down at the beautiful diamonds adorning her slender finger.

"Nonsense. Nothing will ever be too much for you my love," Miranda replied sweetly, making Andrea grin.

"I love how you knew I would like the simpler ring though," Andrea rested her head on Miranda's shoulder, not wanting to break the comforting embrace.

"Of course," Miranda scoffed. "I know everything about you."

Andrea chuckled and pressed a kiss to Miranda's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Miranda hummed. "So what did your mother have to say? Stil same old charming woman I met almost a year ago?"

Andrea shook her head and despite herself, angry tears rolled down her face. "She's still the same. It's driving me crazy Mira."

Miranda led the brunette to a cream colored sofa and sat her down before sitting down herself. Andrea swiped furiously at her tears before Miranda used her own fingers to wipe them away.

Clutching the brunette's hands, Miranda said, "Don't worry Andrea. She'll come around."

"Why can't she see that I'm happy?" Andrea whispered.

"I believe her problem lies with the person you're happy with," Miranda sighed. "Katherine Sachs can't comprehend the fact that her daughter loves another woman. I also believe that she doesn't think very highly of me, since I treated you awfully during your tenure at Runway. "

"But Mira, my parents are both liberals. .." Andrea trailed off and scrunched up her nose in thought. "Actually, she's never mentioned her views on homosexuals." Frustrated, she blew a strand of long brown hair out of her face. "I don't care. I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that. Besides, she should think highly of you. You drive the fashion world."

"But does your mother really care about fashion?" Miranda pointed out.

Andrea shook her head and slumped her shoulders. "I guess not. But if she could just see what an amazing, powerful, and incredibly smart person you are..."

"Then I hope she someday gets the chance ," Miranda kissed the younger woman. "I hate to see you so upset Andrea."

"I'm upset that she doesn't accept you," Andrea frowned.

"Hopefully at the wedding, I will get the opportunity to gain her acceptance," Miranda nudged Andrea's shoulder playfully. "And my future mother-in-law will shower me with affection."

"I hope so," Andrea couldn't help but grin at the thought of Miranda and her mother sitting down for a cup of coffee at Starbucks. Turning serious, she dropped her head and said quietly, "I don't even know if she's coming to the wedding."

"She's your mother. She loves you to the ends of the Earth and back," Miranda said confidently, gently turning Andrea's chin back up with her index finger. "She'll be there."

"Thank you Mira," Andrea sighed and snuggled into the Editor's soft body. "How did I get so lucky?" she breathed out before capturing Miranda's lips with her own.

* * *

Andrea carefully placed the white veil on the crown of her head and let it flow over her naked shoulders. She was bare except for the new La Perla lacy black briefs she received the day before. Kneeling on the bed, Andrea rested her weight on her calves and adjusted herself so she would feel more comfortable.

"Ready?" a middle-age man ogled his beautiful client.

"George, put your eyes back in your head," Andrea glared at him sternly over her shoulder.

Blushing profusely, the photographer Miranda hired for the wedding nodded and shakily set up his tripod.

"That won't be necessary," Andrea waved her hand carelessly. Crossing her arm over her breasts, she handed the poor man her iPhone. "Just take the photo on here. And no funny business." She turned back away from him.

"No ma'am!" George couldn't help but gaze at the brunette's flawless ivory skin. Trailing up the silky expanse of her lower back, he greedily took advantage of the situation and stared at her beauty for as long as he could.

"Ahem," Andrea stared daggers at him.

"So sorry!" he stuttered, ripping his eyes away.

"Just take the photo," Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Right," he gulped.

Andrea gracefully crossed her arms over her chest and looked down to the side. With the soft filtering in through the window, the brunette had the perfect combination of looking sexy, beautiful, and innocent. George stood behind the bride and carefully lined the iPhone up so he had the right balance of light and the precise angle. As he was snapping the black and white photo, he was also trying to maintain control of his raging hormones. "_Damn her and her prettiness," _he thought_._

"Um, all done," he cleared his throat.

"Perfect," Andrea beamed and took the iPhone from his trembling hand. "Thank you George."

"N-no problem," he looked everywhere but her.

"I have to finish getting dressed," Andrea looked amused as she eyed the poor photographer. "Go check on my future wife. I'll call you back when I'm ready. "

"Alright," he squeaked and grabbed his equipment. He ran out of there quickly.

Chuckling, Andrea opened the photo and grinned at the stunning result. Attaching it in an email, she quickly sent it to her fiancée and turned back to get ready.

* * *

Miranda's phone chirped with an incoming message. As she was sitting in a chair and being done up by three different makeup artists, she had no use of her legs.

"Emily, get me my phone."

The redhead hurried to snatch the vibrating iPhone and handed it to Miranda without a comment.

_1 new message from Andrea. _Miranda unlocked it quickly and her breath was stolen. There was her fiancée in nothing but her underwear and veil. Andrea looked provocative yet sweet in the most sensual position Miranda had ever seen. The light hit her in just the right places, creating exquisite shadows as well as highlighting the brunette's serene face. Her large brown eyes were looking down, shielding the powerful pools of chocolate Miranda loved looking in, and her sensual lips were stretched in a faint smile. At the bottom of the message, Andrea had typed a message.

_I cannot wait to be married to you forever Mira. __I love you._

_Andrea._

Miranda had the ridiculous urge to fan herself. Years and years of schooling her emotions prevented her from doing such a thing though, since there were four other people in the room. After tilting her face up so the makeup artist could pat some light pink blush on her proud cheekbones, Miranda shivered and quickly typed a response.

_Love, that picture was beautiful. I am going to have it hanged and framed in our bedroom. However, it begs two questions. One, who took that stunning photo, and two, isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?_

_Miranda_

Andrea chuckled when she read Miranda's text.

_Mira, _

_Thank you. One, it was the photographer you hired. He should be coming to your room soon. Two, I am confident that our marriage will be strong and last forever. You haven't seen me in my wedding dress yet!_

_Andrea_

Miranda scanned the text quickly and a little smile tugged at the corners of he r mouth. However, she did not like the thought of some sleazy photographer leering over her future wife. Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. Emily ran to open it, and there stood George.

"Hi Miranda," he blinked, nervous when he saw the Dragon Lady. His interview had been awful until the brunette had shown up and convinced the Editor to hire him. And now, in this position in front of Miranda again, he fervently wished that her kind wife would show up and help him again.

"I see you have been taking some photos," Miranda glared at him.

"I don't understand," George stuttered.

"Of my future wife," she gritted out through clenched teeth. Why had Andrea convinced her that hiring him was a good idea? The man obviously had no backbone.

"Oh...I'm sorry," George fiddled with his camera strap. "I thought you would like it..."

"Like it?" Miranda scoffed and briefly closed her eyes for the makeup artist to dust some light shadow across the expanse of her lids. "It was the best photo I have of her. However," she opened her eyes again and pined him with a fiery glare, "I would appreciate it if you didn't take any more pictures of my Andrea in no more than her undergarments."

George's face was on fire. "I'm s-sorry. It won't happen again."

Miranda flicked her hand like she was flicking a bug away. "Just do your job. That's all."

"Yes Miranda."

* * *

"Andy, you look really pretty," Cassidy said shyly as she glanced appreciatively at the woman who was to become her new mother. Cassidy herself was dressed in a deep cerulean floor-length dress, same as her twin.

"Thanks sweetie," Andrea grinned and opened her arms to embrace her new daughter.

Valentino had designed a vintage white dress that flared slightly at the bottom. Fitted in the bodice, it had two straps that draped elegantly over toned shoulders and dipped about mid-spine in the back. A small bow laced together at the bottom of the 'V' in the back of the dress, tying the whole dress together. It was completely different from dress she wore on her wedding day to Nate. This dress screamed classy and completely Miranda. Andrea herself had met with Valentino multiple times to help him design the ideal elegant dress for both her and Miranda. It fit her to perfection, as it showed off her soft curves and emphasized her statuesque figure.

"I can't wait for you guys to get married," Cassidy leaned back and grinned up at her.

"Me neither!" Andrea giggled.

"You're gonna be the best mom ever," Cassidy whispered as she buried herself back in Andrea's shoulder, making the brunette's eyes water.

They stood in a comforting embrace until a slight cough interrupted them. Andrea looked up and gasped.

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

"Mom, you're absolutely gorgeous," Caroline smiled.

She and Miranda were the only ones in the room save for George. The others had scuttled out after wishing Miranda the best, and Caroline loved the rare opportunities where she was alone with her mother.

"Thanks Bobbsey," Miranda ruffled her daughter's bangs. "You do too. That color really brings out your beautiful eyes."

Miranda had decided to go with a Grace Kelly inspired gown. The lacy front dipped low enough to reveal a hint of cleavage and the long train flowed out behind her. She hoped Andrea would like it. She had carefully selected the best designers to tailor it just right and much like Andrea, been there every step of the way to make sure it was done right. Standing, she took a glance at herself in the mirror. Even being a fairly modest person, Miranda had to admit to herself that she looked beautiful. Maybe it was because of the newfound spark in her crystal blue eyes, or maybe it was because of the foreign smile that was plastered on her usually stoic face. Her whole entire body trembled with anticipation and excitement.

"Mom, you're glowing," Caroline wrapped her arm around her mother's waist. After pecking Miranda on the cheek, she asked, "Can I help you with your veil?"

"Of course sweetie," Miranda's eyes became slightly misty.

Both of her daughters' acceptance was the best gift they could have ever given her. Granted, it had taken some work to get to where they were now. In the beginning, the twins simply could not comprehend that their mother loved a woman, but after meeting Andrea, they were won over by the young woman's easy charm and sweet personality.

She followed the request and kneeled down. She felt Caroline's nimble fingers gently slide the veil at the crown of her head and almost simultaneously, she heard a _click._ George had seized the perfect moment to capture the tender moment between mother and daughter, and smiled widely at his handiwork. Miranda had to use every ounce of her patience to not snap at the photographer for intruding on a private moment because it _was_ her idea to hire somebody to memorialize the day after all.

"You ready to go?" Caroline offered her arm for the famous Editor to take.

"Yes," Miranda wiped at an errant tear, shook herself slightly, straightened up, and clutched her daughter's arm.

_Click_.

* * *

"Mom?" Andrea was blown away.

Katherine Sachs shifted uncomfortably and looked away, making Andrea's heart shatter. How could she have been so stupid as to think that her mother had come to celebrate her daughter's happiness?

"I see," Andrea shifted uncomfortably.

There was an awkward pause. Cassidy shifted her attention from her future mother to her future grandmother, quickly assessing the situation. Almost instintively, she pressed herself more tightly to Andrea, giving the brunette comfort and some protection as a shield. Andrea's slight squeeze of gratefulness made Cassidy grin and cling to her even harder, keeping in mind that the fabric would wrinkle easily. Another couple of silent minutes passed.

"Andy, I'm so happy for you," Richard broke the silence and strode over to his only daughter, wrapping her in a warm hug. Cassidy, who was sandwiched in between the two giggled.

"Thanks Daddy," Andrea grinned widely.

"I can't wait to walk you down that aisle," Richard got a little choked up and coughed to try and rid himself of some of the emotions he was feeling.

"Me neither," Andrea sniffed and hugged her father even tighter. "Thank you."

"I'm going to wait out here for you sweetie," he coughed again. "You look wonderful by the way."

Richard slipped outside, leaving Andrea, Katherine, and Cassidy by themselves. Another awkward silence descended upon them as none of them knew what to say.

"Your father is right. You look nice," Katherine finally offered, not meeting Andrea's eye.

Andrea blew up. "You look 'nice'?! What the hell is that kind of comment?"

"Language!" Katherine reprimanded, glaring at Cassidy.

"I'm sorry," Andrea snarled, "but I have just about enough of you and your _opinions._ If you don't have any words of advice or love, I suggest you leave."

"Andrea!" she looked scandalized. "I am your mother!"

"Yes, you are," Andrea stood up, holding Cassidy tight to herself. "And as my mother, I expect you to be happy for me...or at least give me the courtesy of pretending to be! You're acting pessimistic and negative just because I'm marrying a woman...a woman who happens to be wonderful and exceptionally fantastic. So if you don't mind," Andrea glared at her, "I have a wedding to attend."

And with that, she marched out of the room with Cassidy squeezing her hand, leaving a bewildered Katherine Sachs behind.

"Cass, I'm sorry you had to hear that," Andrea sighed as soon as they got out of earshot of her mother.

"It's ok," Cassidy smiled up at her. "Are you alright?"

Andrea's response was to grin and hug the redhead. She then turned to Richard who was dutifully waiting for her. Keeping her hand firmly in Cassidy's, she took the strong arm of her father and began the walk to the sanctuary.

* * *

As soon as Andrea laid eyes on her soon-to-be wife, the image of the beautiful Editor became blurred with tears. Her heart was just so _full_, and when she saw Miranda, looking so incredibly gorgeous, the dams broke. Richard kissed her on the cheek before gently guiding her over to her fiancée.

"Thanks Daddy," Andrea whispered to him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Andy," he choked out. "I'll be sitting in the front."

He turned and slipped through the sanctuary doors. Andrea turned back to her love and almost collapsed in the outstretched arms. She wound her arms around the Editor's waist and rested her forehead against the older woman's, feeling Miranda reciprocate her actions. Cassidy and Caroline quietly slipped away to get their bridesmaids bouquets, leaving the two women to share the special moment every couple shares right before the wedding together. Slightly laboured breaths were shared between the two women-neither believing that the moment had actually came. Erratic heartbeats were felt though the thin fabrics of the dresses, and their teary eyes were locked on each other's. No words were spoken, for they did not want to break the magic that seemed to descend on their peaceful bubble. Besides, the tender look in both women's eyes spoke more than any word ever could.

_Click._

Miranda closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Once again, George had decided to ruin their moment. She opened her mouth to deliver a scathing remark, but was stopped by Andrea's arms tightening around her waist. Looking into large brown eyes quizzically, Andrea shook her head slightly. She did not want Miranda to ruin the moment even more than George had. Besides, the poor photographer was only doing his job. Miranda nodded once and closed her eyes again, loving the feeling of Andrea in her arms. Moments passed as they shared the nerves, love, and excitement lovers feel before they get married.

"Are you two ready?" Caroline cleared her throat, interrupting the quiet moment.

The organ music began playing, and Andrea could feel her heart rate increase even more. Miranda took Andrea's hand and kissed it gently before turning them around to face the sanctuary doors. Heart fluttering, Andrea gazed at Miranda's profile, marveling at the beauty of the older woman before reluctantly turning her head to face the doors. Suddenly, the doors were pulled open, and Andrea had to blink at the bright sunlight streaming in though the mosaic windows. When her eyes adjusted, Caroline and Cassidy were already halfway down the aisle. Miranda squeezed her elbow gently and started walking.

Looking back, Andrea would remember floating in a daze-like trance down the middle aisle of the pews with Miranda's strong arm keeping her grounded. Her wedding was perfect-just as she always wanted it to be. Her family was sitting in the first couple of rows, as well as Miranda's mother. Victoria Priestly, who didn't look much older than Miranda, was sitting regally in the pew in a dark purple dress. Andrea had only met Victoria a couple of times, but had instantly loved the woman like she was her own mother. Sadly, Katherine Sachs was no where to be seen when Andrea subtly glanced at her father and saw the empty seat next to it. She tried to squish the unpleasant feeling she got when she saw the vacant space, but it was hard to do knowing that she didn't have her mother's love and support with her on the most important day of her life. Almost as if she read Andrea's mind, Miranda intertwined their fingers and gave her a small wink. Andrea beamed at her lover and then turned to face the minister just as the organ music finished playing.

They said their vows to each other, and Andrea managed to get through hers without crying. Her eyes still watered a little from the pure joy she felt, but none spilled out over the edges. Andrea's cheek muscles began to hurt from the wide smile she was wearing, but she wouldn't have traded the feeling for anything else in the world. As soon as the priest said "you may kiss the bride", Andrea felt herself being bent back rather dramatically and kissed softly but urgently. After a whole entire day of not kissing her lovers lips, Andrea took the opportunity to re-familiarize herself with the texture and feel of the soft pink lips beneath her own. There were cheers and whoops from the audience, which made Andrea blush and break away from her new wife, but she still held Miranda in her arms. Keeping her eyes locked on cool blue ones, Andrea brushed the back of her hand over a proud cheekbone and whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Andrea," Miranda replied, smiling her rare beautiful smile.

_Click._

* * *

After her daughter left, Katherine's first thought was to storm out and drag Andrea back, but her shock prevented her from doing that. Andrea had looked so angry at her while they were arguing. She had never shouted at her mother like that, something that surprised and somewhat angered Katherine. The older woman was used to Andrea giving in easily, due to her naive but gentle nature. The Andrea she saw earlier was anything but naive and gentle...another reason to hate the woman who was to become her new daughter-in-law. Miranda Priestly had changed her little girl. Katherine growled and started pacing back and forth in the room Andrea had vacated.

Thinking about their argument, Katherine recalled that the brunette seemed simply heartbroken, which pulled at her heartstrings, but honestly. Miranda was such a bitch that overworked her daughter and treated her like her own personal slave. Yes, Andrea had told her that Miranda had changed, but still. Katherine could not condone that kind of behavior. She paced back and forth, still spewing over the whole entire thing. Finally, her mind made up, she squared her shoulders, set her jaw, and marched out of the room.

Cracking open a side door to the sanctuary, Katherine peeked her head in and was going to shout 'I object!' when the priest asked the appropriate question, but something stopped her. Her beautiful daughter looked so _happy._ She seemed to have a permanent grin plastered on her face, and the look in her eyes made Katherine pause. Andrea was looking at Miranda with all the love Katherine felt when she looked at her own husband. Feeling her eyes tear up, Katherine remained silent when the minister asked if anyone had objections to the two being wed. She watched at Miranda swept Andrea quite literally off her feet and planted a huge kiss on her daughter. Turning away, Katherine felt a deep guilt tugging at her gut. Finally, she saw how much the two loved each other and it made her feel shameful at the way she acted and treated her only daughter. Katherine knew what she had to do.

* * *

The reception took place outside under the sky, to the request of Andrea, who didn't want to be constricted by a roof. Besides, the weather was warm with a slight breeze that drove Miranda crazy whenever she saw a errant chocolate strand of hair blow out of Andrea's neat updo. Finally, Andrea just took it out and sighed in relief when her scalp relaxed after all the pins were taken out. Miranda couldn't help but run her fingers through the silky and slightly curly locks, since Andrea's hair was something she loved to play with. Not that Andrea was complaining of course-she loved to feel the Editor's strong fingers massage her scalp.

"Can you believe we're married?" Andrea giggled as she held out the first piece of cake between her fingers for her wife to take.

"No," Miranda answered truthfully as her lips wrapped around the slender fingers to take the cake. Chewing before swallowing, she offered the same services to Andrea, plucking a small piece of the large cake out and holding it between her pointer finger and thumb. "Honestly, it feels so surreal. Like a dream."

Andrea kissed Miranda's finger before withdrawing her mouth. "I know. It's crazy...But I have a feeling I'm going to like being married to you."

"Same," Miranda hummed in contentment. "I love you darling."

Andrea wrapped her arm around Miranda and placed her hand in the middle of her wife's back. "I love you too," she said sweetly, nuzzling Miranda's nose with her own.

"Miranda honey!" Victoria Priestly waltzed up with two champagne glasses. Offering them to the newly weds, she snagged another one off of a nearby waiter who held a platter full of filled glasses. "A toast! To my beautiful daughter, and my wonderful, gorgeous, new daughter-in-law."

Andrea blushed and stepped away from Miranda to hug her mother-in-law. "Thank you so much Victoria."

"I'm just so happy that Miranda has found somebody to finally share her life with," Victoria stepped back and looked Andrea in the eye. "You know you're different...right Andy? She's never opened herself this much with someone before. Please take good care of her."

"I will," Andrea said firmly, lightly tightening her grip on Victoria's forearms for emphasis.

"I have no doubt you will," Victoria winked, making Andrea beam again. She kissed Andrea's cheek, patted it, and then swept away to hug and congratulate her daughter. Andrea watched them with love swelling up in her heart.

"Andy?" a tentative voice asked.

Andrea gasped in shock and whirled around to face Katherine. Immediately, she got defensive. "If you're here to start another fight, then I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

"Andy, I'm here to apologize for how I treated you," Katherine broke in quickly. "I saw how you and Miranda looked at each other. I know that what you guys have is real, and I was, I mean...I _have_ been a really big jerk to both you and your wife. I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for missing your wedding, and for causing you stress and heartache because of my insensitive actions."

Andrea launched herself into her mother's arms and squeezed her for dear life. "Oh Mom! Thank you, thank you, thank you. And at least you didn't miss the reception as well as the wedding!"

Katherine hugged her daughter back with as much love as she could manage. "I can't tell you how sorry I am Andy."

"I forgive you," Andrea kissed her cheek. "At least you realized it, and you came back. I just have one question."

"Hmm?"

"Why were you so against us? Is it because Miranda is a woman?" Andrea looked at her questionably.

Katherine's eyes widened. "Of course not! I could care less if she was. My problem was that I was just so wrapped up in the thought of Nate and you living together forever, that I immediately hated her for breaking you two up. I guess I loved Nate more than you did," she looked ruefully at Andrea. "He seemed like the perfect match for you. He had all the great qualities in a man...kind, smart, handsome, and a great chef." Katherine laughed lightly before continuing. "I wanted you to be happy more than anything else in the world...I _still_ want you to be happy more than anything else in the world!"

Andrea grasped her mother's hand. "I _am_ happy. Can't you see? I love Miranda more than I could ever possibly express, and her daughters are wonderful. I'm living my dream!"

"I see that now," Katherine smiled sheepishly. "The other reason why I couldn't stand the thought of you two together was the way she treated you during Runway. She made you do impossible tasks, not once ever thanking you or giving you something in return. I remember the day she called you 'fat'. You were so upset when you called me, and all I wanted to do was fly to New York and punch the living daylights out of the woman who made my daughter feel so bad about herself."

"She was just doing her job. I didn't expect her to shower me with gifts or anything whenever I got her coffee...sure, it would have been nice to hear a 'thank you' once in a while, or maybe receive a slight nod of encouragement," Andrea shrugged, "but that's Miranda. It's her personality. And for the whole entire 'fat' thing, she more than made up for it," she grinned slightly when she thought of the memory. Yes, Miranda had cherished her so much that night, Andrea had never doubted or hated her body again.

Katherine sighed. "Well as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"I am," Andrea said with conviction before throwing her arms around her mother again.

"I love you sweetie," Katherine whispered. "And you look absolutely beautiful today."

"Thank you," Andrea murmured.

Her whole entire being felt like it was on Cloud 9. Everything was right again in the universe.

"Darling, are you alright?" the soft-spoken Editor asked.

"Yes, more than alright," Andrea grinned as she wiped a few tears away. She stepped out of Katherine's embrace and into her wife's.

"Good," Miranda interlaced their fingers.

"Where are the girls?" Andrea asked as she looked around, making Miranda feel warm when she saw the concern on her love's face.

"With my mother," Miranda kissed her cheek.

"Miranda," Katherine looked her in the eye, "I would like to apologize for my appalling behavior throughout your relationship with my daughter. I am sorry I didn't accept you, and I made you feel unwelcome."

Miranda stared into her eyes for a minute before bowed her head slightly and saying, "Apology accepted."

"Thank you," Katherine said, averting her eyes. "I'd better go check on Richard."

"Before you go, would you like to come over to the Townhouse for dinner so the girls and I can meet both you and your husband formally?" Miranda asked, making Andrea love her even more.

"That would be wonderful," Katherine's face stretched into a smile and she sauntered off to find her husband.

"Thank you Mira," Andrea kissed her.

"I did nothing," Miranda shrugged. "Inviting her over seemed to be the logical step, since I hardly know your mother."

"I know, but you cared enough to make an attempt to get to know both my Mom and my Dad," Andrea said sweetly.

"I care a lot for their daughter," was Miranda's only response, making Andrea kiss her again.

The reception was full of dancing, laughter, and love. Everyone who meant something to the couple was there. Lily, Doug, Nigel, Emily...Even famous celebrities ranging from actors to designers to models, had all shown up to the wedding of the year. Irv had even come to pay his respects to the newlyweds, much to Miranda's amusement.

Miranda's favorite part of the evening was when Andrea took her safely in her arms and swayed them back and forth to Norah Jones' _Come Away with Me_, sung by the woman herself for their first dance. Andrea had pressed her lips close by Miranda's ear and softly sang the lyrics along with the singer. The lights were low, and the feeling in the room was incredibly sweet, with the soft-lit candles creating a romantic ambiance. Miranda closed her eyes and allowed herself to be well and truly loved for what seemed like the first time in all of her 51 years.

Andrea savoured the precious moment where she held Miranda close to her own body and expressed her love for the older woman by sheltering her in a warm embrace and protecting the Editor's heart. She had never felt so much love for any one of her previous boyfriends. Miranda was the first woman she had dated, and the last. The intimacy she shared with Miranda was something she only dreamed of when she was 6, the age when she watched princesses such as Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella live happily ever after with their princes. Yet, dancing with Miranda wrapped securely in her arms under the stars, and hearing Norah Jones' smooth voice cascade over them, Andrea felt that she was one of those princesses with unrealistic love. Thankfully, her love was miraculously real. Andrea leaned in and captured Miranda's lips with her own, pouring all of her devotion and desire into it and feeling Miranda reciprocate. Yes, her life was so much better than a fairy tale.

_Click._


End file.
